History
This is the history of Forgotten Heroes Mux. It is kept general so players can interject their characters into the history. History often has two sides to it, what is publicly known, and what is not publicly known (in reality). Both will be listed separately below. Ancient History * Rama-Tut was said to be blessed by the Egyptian Gods, a powerful man with mystical powers that ruled Eygpt and massive statues were built in his honor. ::> In reality, this man was Kang the Conqueror and used technology to rule, a true tyrant. * About five thousand years ago En Sabah Nur was born. He rebelled against Rama-Tut's rule and took over the rule of Egypt. It is said he or rather his descendents took Egypt into a renaissance age as even more great monuments were built. ::> In reality, this man was the first mutant and would later become known as Apocalypse. Later his interests went elsewhere as he searched for ways so that only the strong survived and for him to one day rule the world. He ruled with an iron fist, and only the fittest survived. * About three thousand or so years ago (likely between 2589 to 2566 B.C.E.) Prince Khufu ruled. His full name was Khnum-Khufu which means "the god Khnum protects me." He was a cruel despot unlike his grandfather and father before him. He is credited with the building of the Great Pyramid at Gizeh. ::> In reality, he was a relative of the Pharoah and ruled over one of the outlaying regions in the Egyptian Empire with his lover Chay-ara. They did great works during their time, and were guided by the wisdom of Nabu (Dr. Fate), a sorcerer, and Teth-Adam (Black Adam), their champion. They were betrayed and murdered by their high priest, Hath-Set who wished their power for his own; a power that was alien in nature and would later lead to Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Hath-Set's plans failed, but their legacy was tainted in lies. The First Golden Age * World War II started in 1939. * The Justice Society of America or JSA was founded in 1940. * 1941, Captain America the Super Soldier was created. * April 18, 1945 or perhaps a little before, Captain America is reported killed in action (KIA). The U.S. and its Allies mourn. ::> In reality, Captain America goes into stasis in ice thanks to his super soldier serum. * World War II ended on May 8, 1945. The End of the Heroic Era * The Cold War began just after the end of WWII. It was where the Soviet Union (the USSR and its allies) and the United States (and its allies) relations had deteriorated to the point that nuclear warfare was a constant concern. * There were heavy rumors that the JSA had ties to communism, and rather than come out publicly to clear their name they disbanded in 1951. ::> In reality, paranoia began the rumors of some of the JSA members potentially having ties to communism. As a result the U.S. Government offered them a deal. If they removed their masks they could continue to operate, or if they wished to retire with their secret identities in tact their privacy would be respected. The JSA retired anonymously. * 1950s, Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (S.H.I.E.L.D.) is founded as a U.N. Chartered Espionage Agency. ::> In reality, it actually started as the Strategic Scientific Reserve (S.S.R); a U.S. Army Division created to combat Nazi Super Science and Occult Divisions. They were re-purposed to combat HYDRA for the sake of the world rather than one country. * International Operations otherwise known as I.O. is founded in 1964. It is seen as the U.S. version of S.H.I.E.L.D. ::> In reality, I.O. has a mentality that the ends justify the means (though not all its members feel this way). Their loyalty is clear however, and it is to the U.S. first and foremost. * The Cold War continued until 1991, when the Soviet Union finally crumbled. The Second Golden Age * 1990s - Homo-Superiors and Meta-Humans which are referred to as Mutants by the general public became public knowledge. ::> In reality, they were known to exist way before now by the government and private organizations. However, it was not publicly admitted until some incidents happened that could not be covered up. * 1995 - HYDRA becomes public knowledge as a terrorist organization with rumored Nazi origins. * In the 2000s the Avengers and Justice League was founded. Over time, other teams were also founded such as The Titans. The fact that aliens exist become public knowledge due to heroes like Superman, and the Amazons announce their existence to the world through Wonder Woman. ::> In reality, the X-Men were also founded, but operate in the shadows to help Mutant and Human-Kind. By staying out of the spot-light, they try to make things better. Furthermore, there have been potentially some Inhumans and Eternals around, but they always posed as Mutants (Meta-Humans or Homo-Superiors), or let people make their own assumptions rather than reveal the existence of their races. * The Skrull and Kree invaded Earth, and some of the Skrull even replaced heroes. They forced the President to publicly announce that they were a slave planet to the Skrull Empire. At that point, the Kree showed up and started fighting them. Next, the real heroes and Captain Marvel (the Kree) showed up and stopped the fighting and kicked both infiltration teams off of Earth. It is suspected this was the event that helped fuel the fire for the propaganda and lawsuits against heroes. ::> In reality, during the Kree-Skrull War, Maximus the Mad overthrew his brother Black Bolt and had secret dealings with the Kree. The rest of the royal family were exiled and went in hiding from everyone as they waited to strike. Maximus ruled Attilan with the iron fist of madness. This left the Kree a foothold on Earth. * Only a few years after the heroic teams were founded, the public realizes the sheer property damage these so-called heroes cause, they also appear to be the cause of supervillain creations, and the governments are dropping their support. Organizations such as the Friends of Humanity also form. ::> In reality, it was agents of Darkseid such as Intergang and planted moles that helped make this happen in preparation of Darkseid's invasion. * Darkseid's Invasion: Darkseid and his army of Parademons along with his Female Furies invade. The New Gods become public knowledge. The Watchtower, Titans Tower, and Avengers Mansion were all destroyed. ::> In reality, a few months prior to Darkseid's arrival, Black Bolt regained the throne of Attilan. The shields of Attilan were damaged and pollution began to poison the Inhumans that have not been in the outside world. An incident leading to the near discovery of Attilan by humans during the invasion of Darkseid causes Black Bolt to move Attilan to the Blue Section of the Moon. * Due to the physical damage to bases, lacking support from the governments and the public, the hero teams disband. Some of the heroes put down the mask and live quiet lives. Other heroes remained dedicated to the cause and returned to solo careers though some kept alliances with former team members. * Cobra becomes public knowledge as a terrorist organization. After Darkseid * Colonel Clayton M. Abernathy, nicknamed Colonel Hawk, founds the G.I. Joe military branch to combat Cobra and protect the U.S. * Xavier's Home for Gifted Youth is a dormitory and community center. During this time, it announces publicly that it will be a place for Mutants (Homo-Superior and Meta-Human) to learn how to control their gifts (powers). ::> In reality, it has always been a place for such. The X-Men secretly operate beneath the facility, but it is kept a closely guarded secret. Five Years Later * Thanos Arrived: Thanos attacked Earth and demanded all young men between certain ages were brought to him as an offering of surrender and loyalty. The heroes banded together once more to repel the attacks. During this time, the Inhumans and Eternals became public knowledge, reported to have been pulled into the conflict by Thanos. ::> In reality, Thanos' invasion was a cover for a hidden purpose, not that he did not want to conquer Earth anyway. He was searching for his son with an Inhuman, hoping to kill him. He did not merely demand this of Earth, but also of Attilan. It was during this process and conflict that it was discovered there were lost Inhumans on Earth, and some came forward along with Thane, the son of Thanos, to join the heroes and fight for Earth's freedom and one of their own. NOW * The heroes now have a chance to rebuild a third golden age of heroes. Category:Theme